


Виски, шекспировские страсти и два идиота

by Cunla



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunla/pseuds/Cunla





	Виски, шекспировские страсти и два идиота

Тони никогда не обманывался насчет собственной идеальности. Да он и не стремился стать новой иконой благочестия и добросердечия. Скорее гениальности, чувства стиля и юмора. Как бы это не комментировал Джарвис. И Пеппер. А уж она понимала и знала Тони лучше, чем он сам. Поэтому их расставание произошло мягко и как-то легко. Правда, на публику они все еще сохраняли видимость отношений. Это хорошо для его репутации, сказала Пеппер, и особенно хорошо для стабильности акций Старк Индастриз. Да, его компания в надежных руках. Что делало руки Тони свободными.  
И давало, возможно, слишком много времени для размышлений. Которые шли вкупе с виски и гамлетовскими страданиями. Башня теперь практически пустовала. Кэп с остальными занимался тренировками новых Мстителей, борьбой с Гидрой или поисками кого-то вроде старого боевого товарища. Тони не вдавался в подробности. Он прекрасно проводил время и никого не ждал в гости.  
Особенно когда в нем было уже четыре или пять стаканов отличного шотландского, в котором растворился фильтр между мозгом и языком. Тем хуже для Стива. В таком состоянии Тони мало обращал внимания на его слова, витая в собственных размышлениях, только следил за мимикой, движениями и голосом.  
– Тебе надо на сцене выступать, Кэп. Знаешь, шекспировские монологи тебе бы прекрасно подошли.  
Стив запнулся на полуслове и удивленно посмотрел на него сверху вниз, остановившись в футе от дивана, на котором сидел Тони. Под этим углом зрения плечи Стива казались еще шире, а бедра находились слишком близко. А Тони был достаточно пьян, чтобы попробовать ему отсосать.  
И, судя по удивленному лицу Стива, он сказал это вслух. Правда, если кэп собирался начать гневную отповедь, то ему следовало поторопиться, потому что даже пьяным Старк легко справлялся с пуговицей и молнией на его джинсах. Ничего, кроме тихого стона, когда Тони взял в рот его быстро твердеющий член, Стив не издал.

 

Помимо отвратительного похмелья на следующее утро его встретил отводящий глаза Стив, который сбежал быстрее, чем успел натянуть на себя одежду. Зато повторял через слово «прости» и «мне очень жаль». Как только он скрылся из виду, Тони откинулся на диване, сглатывая подступающую тошноту, и потер глаза. Что ж, он прекрасно знал, чем это закончится. Хотя Стив вел себя даже слишком странно. Тони застонал от начинающейся мигрени и решил, отложить эту проблему на пару часов.

 

За следующие несколько недель Тони с десяток раз наведывался на базу Мстителей – это ведь его здание, в конце концов – и даже однажды успел перекинуться парой слов со Стивом.  
– Как дела? С Гидрой? Новой командой? Твоим дружком-убийцей? Базой? Наташа сказала, здесь, наконец, обустроили столовую.  
– Все хорошо, Тони. Мы справляемся.  
Стив упорно смотрел на экран планшета, делая вид, что поглощен этим занятием. Только для этого он был слишком напряжен. Но сейчас они были одни в комнате, и Тони не собирался отступать.  
– Рад. Тогда, может, у Капитана Америка найдется минута? Не хочется отвлекать тебя от важных дел, – получилось немного саркастично, зато привлекло внимание, – но у меня тут личное.  
Стив, наконец, посмотрел ему в глаза, и Тони похолодел. Взгляд этот был уставший и почти затравленный.

 

Вечером в мастерской за работой появилась возможность обдумать ситуацию. И прийти к некоторым выводам.  
Тони Старк знал, что такое отказ, и ему, определенно, отказали. Вот только Стив вел себя так, будто они не переспали, а попрали разом десять заповедей и конституцию Соединенных Штатов. Он выглядел виноватым и успел дважды попросить его все забыть и не говорить даже Пеппер. Будто Тони был любителем зарубок на кровати, а после каждого романа собирал пресс-конференцию.  
Старк недоумевал и немного злился до тех пор, пока Наташа не рассказала ему, что парень, которого они так упорно ищут, был не просто товарищем, а лучшим другом Стива еще до войны. Дорисовать причину поведения Роджерса теперь не составляло проблем – он, по-видимому, воспринимал секс с Тони как измену парню, который оказался жив-здоров. Вполне в духе прямолинейного и честного Капитана Америка. Тони захотелось выпить.

 

В следующий раз они столкнулись на очередной вечеринке Тони. Он сам пригласил всех Мстителей, но думал, что Стив все еще его избегает. Но нет, вот он с бокалом чего-то, напоминающего апельсиновый сок, посреди гостиной башни Старка. Тони выдержал двенадцать минут, прежде чем подойти.  
– Хей, Кэп! Мог бы не позорить мое гостеприимство и выпить хотя бы шампанского.  
– Остальные гости справятся без меня.  
– Ну тогда веселись, – с широкой улыбкой сказал Тони и, подмигнув, добавил, – только девочек или мальчиков вызывать нельзя. Пеппер в прошлый раз устроила мне потом жуткую головомойку.  
Развернувшись, он нашел в толпе Роуди и направился к нему. Тот уж точно не будет делать вид, что проглотил шомпол.  
Тони, как всегда, шутил, флиртовал, перемещаясь между группами гостей. И следил за Стивом. Тот большую часть вечера сидел у бара вместе с Тором или Наташей и продолжал пить свой сок с таким видом, будто в стакан ему добавили серной кислоты. А Черная Вдова каждые десять минут бросала на Тони убийственные взгляды, так что он не рискнул подойти. Несколько раз он ловил на себе и взгляды Кэпа, но разгадать их так и не смог.  
Когда далеко за полночь приглашенные начали разъезжаться, он подловил Стива на пути в туалет, подальше от любопытных. Тот выглядел усталым и злым, но Тони наплевать.  
– Для того, кто хотел делать вид, будто ничего не было, ты просто отвратительно изображ…  
Он не успел закончить фразу, потому что Стив буквально впечатал его в стену всем телом и поцеловал. Тони машинально обнял его за плечи и ответил, хотя в голове у него билась тысяча вопросов. О том, какого черта кэп бегал от него последние два месяца, или где сейчас его «друг». Но потом Стив втолкнул его в ванную комнату и, подхватив под бедра, усадил на столик с раковиной, и Тони послал все мысли подальше. Он никогда не был благоразумным и правильным парнем, так что было поздно начинать. Он не собирался упускать свой шанс. Они целовались отчаянно и жадно, не отрываясь друг от друга ни на секунду, на ощупь избавляясь от рубашек. Тони постанывал сквозь зубы, пока Стив старательно ставил ему засос возле ключицы, и удивленно заморгал, когда все неожиданно прекратилось.  
– Что? Почему? Какого черта?  
Стив стоял в метре от него с выражением боли на лице.  
– Пеппер…  
– Причем здесь Пеппер? – взорвался Тони.  
– Она не против?  
– Я обычно не спрашиваю у нее, с кем мне спать.  
– Но это же твоя девушка?!  
– Три месяца как нет. И не тебе вспоминать об отношениях сейчас, – добавил Тони, спрыгнув на пол.  
Стив недоуменно нахмурился.  
– О чем ты?  
– О твоем парне-киллере?  
– Баки? Он мой друг.  
Тони поморщился, собираясь возразить, замер с открытым ртом, а потом откинул голову и рассмеялся. Стив, поняв абсурдность ситуации, тоже улыбнулся. Помедлив секунду, он обнял Тони и медленно его поцеловал.  
– Теперь ты не сбежишь утром?  
– Только если мир будет в опасности.


End file.
